


No Damn Dirty Ape

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sasquatch, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Bray Wyatt didn't go out into the woods to look for Bigfoot.Bigfoot came looking for him.(Set during the Wyatt Family era)
Relationships: Bray Wyatt/Original Male Character(s), Luke Harper | Brodie Lee/Bray Wyatt, Sister Abigail/Bray Wyatt
Kudos: 9





	No Damn Dirty Ape

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I've come up with that isn't for an exchange!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It was almost midnight, and the moon was a slim silver crescent above the forest. Stars glistened in the heavens, cold and remote, and the night was quiet save for the usual noises of the creatures that lived deep in the woodlands and the swamp.

Everyone in the compound was sound asleep, except for Bray. Lantern in hand, he had stepped outside and walked into the woods to be alone with the fireflies and his thoughts.

He had placed a bucket full of fruit and table scraps at the treeline before beginning his journey along a familiar pathway, the very same route he and Sister Abigail had taken when she had led him into the forest at night to reveal its secrets to him and to teach him what she knew of the swamp’s magic, the dark and ancient rites that would someday place the whole world in his hands.

Bray found a comfortable place to sit beneath a gnarled tree, placing the lantern nearby as he sat and leaned against the trunk. He drew a slow breath, trying to relax and listening to the sounds of the night.

Seeking the spirit of Abigail in that vast darkness.

“Abby, if you’re out there, please tell me what this all means,” he whispered. “Tell me why this is happening, why I feel like this. I’ve got all this power, and yet I still can’t find what I’m looking for. This shouldn’t be happening, Abigail. Help me, please!”

Bray waited, but no words were spoken; he heard only the night creatures and a couple of wood-knocks and whistles in the distance. He thought of making an answering whistle or picking up a fallen tree-branch and knocking back to let Sweet Mama, Misty, Blackie and the others know he’d left food out as he did every night, the way Sister Abigail had always done, and all they had to do was come and get it. But instead Bray remained where he was, shaking his head in irritation at the desire that had been gnawing away at him for days.

He didn’t just want someone to fuck him; Luke was always willing to do that if Bray asked him to. Bray wanted someone to overpower him, to catch him unawares and take him by force, without mercy. He wanted to test his own strength and endurance by surrendering to someone much more powerful than he could ever be, but he was the head of the family now and no one would ever dare to attempt what Bray truly craved. They would never believe that was what Bray really longed for, and they would recoil from Bray’s request, afraid to fail.

Only Abigail had been able to make Bray submit completely, and she was gone.

Bray tried to calm himself, gazing up at the starlit skies and taking more deep breaths, but he could not stop the memories of Abigail’s sweet torments from returning, or one hand from straying to his hardened cock. 

He remembered lurid red whip-marks on his back, ass and thighs. The searing agony of a blade tearing through his skin and the soothing caress of her lips and tongue as she tasted his blood and kissed his tears away. She broke him down, shattered his heart and soul every single time, but she always put him back together, stronger than he had been before after each ritual of sacrifice and devotion. 

He closed his eyes and could almost catch the scent of her skin and hair, imagining nuzzling into the softness of her naked breasts as she whispered, “This is why someday the whole world will bow down to you, baby Bray. A weakling shuns the pain, but you seek it and transcend it. Like Christ on the cross, you give yourself in purest love, and will rise again to become a god.”

Bray began to stroke his swollen length, whispering her name, but froze at the sudden stillness of the night around him.

Everything was deathly silent; no animal or insect noises, and even the cooling breeze Bray had felt when he had first ventured outside had ceased to blow. A long, resonant howl echoed from across the creek, and for a moment Bray wondered if the demonic vision he had seen in his childhood, the Man in the Woods, had returned. The terrifying being that Abby had told him he would one day become…

But then a piercing, bone-rattling scream from deeper in the forest answered the first call, and Bray realized what was going on. He opened his eyes again, pulling his hand out of his pants, and chuckled. 

“Sorry, big guy. Sweet Mama just said no,” he murmured. 

The resident swamp ape matriarch wasn’t likely to be keen on any male attention for a very long time, what with her twin daughters still being breastfed. Bray hoped like hell that the newcomer wasn’t going to make a nuisance of himself up near the compound. Driving off a beast that large and that cranky would not be an easy task. 

Abby had always had a way with those critters, managing to calm even the most savage of the giants from the deep woods with her persuasiveness and her magic. Bray knew every one of the local swamp apes, and they seemed to like him, but he had never before had to personally deal with a horny, angry male squatch muscling in on the family’s territory.

The big male’s mating call sounded again, closer this time, and Bray’s eyes widened.

“I wonder,” he whispered, and cupped his hands in front of his mouth, uttering a couple of loud, sharp whoops.

It had the desired effect. 

The giant came crashing through the brush like a bulldozer, and within a moment a towering figure stood a short distance away from Bray, orange-red eyes glowing in the darkness and the lantern’s light revealing a hint of reddish fur. A low, guttural growl sounded, and Bray caught a whiff of a very strong smell emanating from the creature. Not the stink of wet dog mixed with rotting garbage, which would have meant the big guy was pissed off. This scent was strange but good, sort of musky and earthy all at once.

It was obvious that the swamp ape wanted Bray, and would have him whether he liked it or not.

“You’re a real big one, all right,” Bray said, his voice almost reverent as Big Red drew closer, and he wasn’t talking about the squatch’s height, which was eight feet at the very least, or even about his wide shoulders or his muscular arms and chest. This huge male had the most massive cock Bray had ever seen, and it was standing fully erect, glistening at the tip. Bray hurried to pull his clothes off, as the creature was likely to rip them into useless rags.

“I’ve got what you’re after, right here,” Bray whispered, and the creature lunged for him, forcing him to all fours beneath the tree where he had been sitting.

Bray braced himself to be torn apart, but instead he felt something soft and wet slide down the crack of his ass. He gasped at the unexpected thrill as Big Red’s tongue caressed his hole, then pushed inside. It was long enough to reach his prostate, and he moaned aloud and raised his hips for more of that silky slickness that made his cock throb and his pre-come leak.

“Oh fuck, yes!”

Big Red was no dumb brute, for all his ape-like looks. No mere animal would have known how to give pleasure like that. There had been intelligence in Big Red’s eyes and it was showing in his touch as well; the huge hands resting on Bray’s hips were gentle and careful, as if he thought Bray was something fragile and precious.

Bray was breathing hard and heavy now, driven almost mad with need.

“Come on, I’ll take everything you’ve got,” he hissed as Big Red’s tongue slipped out of him at last. “Don’t hold back, just fuck me! Make it hurt!”

Big Red began to push into Bray, slowly at first and then harder as Bray bucked back against him. His massive hands held Bray steady with a bruising grip, and Bray gasped and moaned at the exquisite pain of every thrust within him.

He had never been stretched so wide or fucked so deep before; neither Abigail’s fingers nor Luke Harper’s cock had ever filled him up like this. Big Red’s fur was coarse yet warm against Bray’s bare skin, and the delicious mating scent filled the air again as Bray clenched his inner muscles around Big Red’s thick shaft. 

This was what Bray had been aching for; the yielding to strength far greater than he possessed, the giving of himself to a force of nature so wild that he would be truly godlike if he could withstand it.

Bray’s heart was hammering and his body was bathed in sweat. The air was thick with the smell of male lust, and the forest rang with the sounds of Bray’s ecstatic cries and the mighty swamp ape’s grunts. Big Red’s breath was becoming quicker and harsher with every tightening of Bray’s hole around him, and Bray’s head swam, as if he was dizzy and drunk with the new power that had been bestowed upon him.

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Bray shouted, with one last clench around Big Red’s cock. “I’m gonna make you come, real good!”

With a roar and several more deep thrusts, the creature came inside Bray, who held off his own climax for as long as he could, triumphant in the knowledge that this magnificent giant of the woods had lost all control because of him. When he did come, he did not even have to touch his own cock. Divine rapture had him in its grip, and as his seed spurted onto the earth below him, he could swear he heard the voice of Abigail in his head.

“Tonight, you have become the god you were born to be.”

Bray felt Big Red withdraw, and he almost collapsed upon the ground; but huge hands soon lifted him back up, their touch tender and solicitous once more. Big Red pulled Bray into his lap, making a strange, comforting humming sound, and began to card his thick fingers through Bray’s tousled hair.

Bray smiled, starting to feel secure in his newfound powers.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you, Big Red?” he asked, leaning his head back against the giant’s wide chest. “Just like Luke and Erick and all the others belong to me. I know full well that Sister Abigail sent you to me. And you’ll come back to me any time I want, won’t you?”

A low rumble of affirmation issued from the creature’s throat as Big Red continued to caress Bray beneath the light of the crescent moon.


End file.
